The present invention relates to controlling performance clothing, and more specifically, to using sensors and control units to actively adjust properties of the performance clothing.
Performance clothing is a major market. Technical clothing are designed to be layered. If it is too hot for a wearer layers can be removed. If it is too cold layers can be added.
Performance clothing is used by people when performing some physical activity outdoors. Whether the activity is for work, sports or leisure, performance clothing is expected to keep the person wearing it thermally comfortable (not too hot, not too cold) through a spectrum of weather (rain, snow, sun, wind, hot, cold) and body (sweating, shivering, running, idle) conditions.